Traditional skateboards typically provide a deck to stand on comprised of a horizontal surface, typically constructed of a wood, laminated wood, injection-molded plastic, composite or the like.
The term “truck” generally refers to an assembly that supports two wheels on an axle that pivots. Two such assemblies are commonly mounted to the underside of a skateboard deck. Each set of trucks has a baseplate that is fastened to the deck and supports a hanger. An axle runs through the hanger. Bushings reside between the baseplate and hanger. A kingpin is pivotally engaged with the baseplate and hanger and retains the bushings. The bushings cushion or dampen the pivoting motion of the hanger, providing control in turning the axle and the connected wheels. Tightening or loosening the kingpin adjusts the trucks for greater stability or faster turning.
“Shape memory” is the property of some plastics to return to their originally manufactured shape. Some classes of nylon, for example, have a high elastic modulus and will return to their originally molded shape after being deformed. Such plastics return to their originally manufactured shape faster when heated to a temperature that is below their melting point.
Skateboard sizes range between 15 cm×57 cm (6″×22.5″) for a small size, and 18 cm×79 cm (7.50″×31″) for an average-sized skateboard. Because they are relatively short and narrow, skateboards are portable, suitable for stunts, and can be used for short-distance transportation. Their simple surfaces, which are constructed of laminate, composite or homogeneous material, tend to offer a rough, stiff ride.
Longboards are a category of skateboards measuring approximately 25 cm×140 cm (10″×55″). Longboards are designed for longer-distance riding than smaller skateboards, trading portability for a smoother ride.
Snowboards are relatively long at 135-168 cm (53″×66″). They are designed to slide directly on a planar surface, having near-full contact with a surface. A snowboard's core is designed to dampen bumps and provide flex and rebound, and to have an optimal strength-to-weight ratio. A hardwood core, usually of poplar or birch, is pressed between multiple layers of composite material or fiber-reinforced polymer (FRP or Fiberglas). Some snowboards cores are constructed of carbon fiber, Kevlar or aluminum honeycomb. The front or nose of the board is tilted up to help the board e over uneven terrain, A board's back, or tail, is also tilted up to enable backwards or switch-riding. A board's bottom-side or base is commonly made of polyethylene plastic.
If a snowboard were to be fitted with skateboard-type trucks and ridden like a longboard, it would bow in the middle because it lacks the structure to hold it above the ground. Structural reinforcement would have to be applied near the center of the snowboard to achieve a rideable hybrid board.